


the principles of beginner's spellcasting

by hikaristudio



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, First Meetings, non kamen rider au i/g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: His circle work is all off. She watches him from her bedroom window, watching as the boy tries and fails to make three concentric circles and the arcane sigil within. It isn't fair that she, who had spent the time aiding her father, wasn't the apprentice but it was some random boy he picked.





	the principles of beginner's spellcasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).

> my taylor swift knowledge is bare minimum, but know that i wrote this intending a taylor swift lyric for the title of this gift.

His circle work is all off. She watches him from her bedroom window, watching as the boy tries and fails to make three concentric circles and the arcane sigil within. It isn't fair that she, who had spent the time aiding her father, wasn't the apprentice but it was some random boy he picked.

She wasn't even interested in the sabbath; she knew about the magic he was doing, and that the purpose was for something greater, but it wasn't something she paid much attention to. She learned whatever rituals he needed help with, and perused the spell books on her own time, but all of them were ambiguous enough that she failed to see when a resurrection spell would be necessary, or binding a concentrated amount of magic to a ring. It didn't matter anyway because that  _ boy  _ was in her house, learning her father's magic and he wasn't even doing a good job. Almost as if he can sense her stare boring into him, he looks up to her window and smiles up at her. She shuts her curtains closed and goes back to the the summary she's supposed to be finishing up for her next class.

  
  


It's just insulting, really, that he wasn't even an artist but a soccer player so what use could he even be in being an apprentice? What research or existing knowledge could he have had that was so pressing that would overrule her existing presence and shadowing of her own father to be the chosen apprentice. It's a matter of pride really, and her own father thinking she wouldn't be interested in helping him. Sure, there were moments when she would black out during one of his arcane surges, but that was to be expected when she was in the hospital for a few weeks. It's odd because there's a period of time that she isn't very aware of, that her father told her was spent in a coma due to a bad allergic reaction, but whenever he does magic, everything in her body becomes attuned to the environment and she feels electrified. Even Rinko, who constantly worked at the station, wondered what had happened the first time the blackout happened when her father was consulting with the station and couldn't quite identify the cause.

She's no coward, and he's not even trained, so she vows to go down there. If she can't be chosen as the original apprentice, she'll do her best to make herself a helpful  _ addition _ .

Her notebooks and spellbook in hand, she makes her way downstairs towards the yard and places herself on the stairs where Haruto is still trying to make concentric circles and looks at him from the corner of his eye. His form isn't perfect, but fluid, like the magic is working around him and working as he tries to work. The circles, regrettably, still do not come as easily as she scribbles in her summary.

"You're his daughter, right? Koyomi?" Her head jerks slightly at the sound of his voice. It's always been pleasant to hear, like velvet, which is stupid because velvet can't be heard and all he is a new presence that has entered her life and made her rearrange it to keep track of him. She nods, and keeps her head down on her journal.

"And you're his apprentice, right? What's your name?" She responds; it's petty. Her father made their introductions weeks ago but she'll take whatever victories she can manage. He laughs, a nice deep sound.

"I'm Haruto, it's nice to meet you Koyomi," he says and her ears burn at the way he says her name. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to make concentric circles? This is surprisingly a lot harder than I thought it would be?" She bites her tongue and thinks of her next move. She taps at her journal and looks up at him, making her gaze as cold as possible and she commits him to memory. He looks a lot taller than she realized, and he's lean; his jeans fit him perfect, and he looks like the sun shines on him daily. It's honestly disgusting in a way, that he looks like that. She shakes her head and focuses on thinking of the first lessons her father taught her once she got out of the hospital.

"You need to hold your arm at ninety degrees and move your wrist. The magic flows right out of you, so it shouldn't be that challenging if you know what you're doing," she replies. His lips move widely as he smiles and tries again. The circles are getting slightly better, but they're still wobbly.

"Can you show me?" He says, extending his hand out to her. Her hands itch to get up quickly, but she places her notebook on the side of her and walks down the steps towards him. She extends her hand to ask for the stylus type pen that he has to practice before her dad decides to give him a ring and his fingers brush past hers. It's like an electric shock goes through her when he does, her back ramrod straight and the environment becoming more lush around her. Haruto doesn't do anything but smile and put his hands in his pockets as she demonstrates the arcane circles learned from the little black book. Everyone goes through it first before he lets them see the leatherbound book that they would learn from. Three circles form in the air, neon lines pulsing through the air as they solidify and she uses her hands to move the air of the lines down onto the ground. Magic is a process, and a lot of visualizing what you want and imagining it actually exists as a tangible object when it's all arcane concepts. She was always pretty good at bringing things from the portals towards the location when she'd practice with her dad, she tells him.

"Done," she claps her hands as he takes the stylus from her hands and looks down.

"You're dad told me you couldn't do magic," he says just as her thoughts come to a crashing halt. "But you look and feel pretty powerful, I don't know why your dad doesn't have you helping me."

"I wouldn't know either," she shrugs and walks back towards the steps. Her hands still tingle from where Haruto had touched her twice to take the stylus, and it's all that keeps her from running inside and demand what her dad means about not being powerful. Still, she could probably help Haruto do a lot more if what he said holds any merit, and her theory about him amplifying the surrounding magic, which as far as she knew only her dad was able to do. She sits on the steps, formulating a plan as he looks excited to get the circles in one go. She allows herself an eyebrow raise and nod, instead of the smile that wants to mirror his own.


End file.
